It wasn’t for Paradise
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: This is the next poem in my Wolf's Rain death poems! So cheerful huh? It is Tsume views with quotes. Enjoy!


**It wasn't for Paradise**

Toboe: Sorry this took me so long! This is Tsume's poem. Oh! Yes I will be writing one for all the characters… maybe even Darcia…. What Tsume says is like '_this_', and what he thinks it's like '**_this_**', and what others say is like "this" and howling is like "**this**". I do have to say I'm sorry for not updating more often but I do have Pre-Ap Classes this semester and on that point I should be studying for my test tomorrow:D Enjoy and HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY!!!!

* * *

_**I knew deep in my heart it would come to this**_

**---**

**_The likes of me are not made for that holey land,_**

_**That Paradise**_

**---**

_**I'm not one for faith**_

_**Or myth**_

_**Or stories**_

**---**

_**I believe what my eyes tell me **_

_**And my paws touch**_

**---**

_**I believe in the cold hard ground**_

_**Unrelenting iced winds**_

_**And the loneliness of a wolf**_

---

"Why do you continue this pointless struggle?"

_---_

_**Those words…**_

**_They burned…_**

_---_

"Paradise can't be opened by the likes of you"

_---_

'_Save your breath, Darcia, I already know that'_

_**Yet still…**_

_**It cuts me worst then his fangs, his claws**_

_---_

_**I have seen blood before,**_

_**I have killed**_

_**I am a wolf thought, it is my nature**_

_**Kill or die**_

_**Die or kill**_

_---_

_**Yet somehow this time it is different**_

_**That is my lifeblood seeping into the ice**_

_**Not a worthless human**_

_**It is me who is dieing**_

_---_

_**I feel… as thought I should relax**_

_**Yet I know that is wrong **_

**_Kiba fights for what he believes in_**

_**Ageist a monster**_

_**A battle for Paradise**_

_---_

_**I am part of that battle aren't I?**_

_**But what am I fighting for?**_

_---_

_**I didn't believe in the place that white wolf drew**_

_**A paradise**_

_**Free of humans and filled with wolves**_

**_And flowers as far as the eye could see_**

_---_

_**I don't even know if I believe in it now**_

_**Even after I have seen Cheza**_

_---_

_**Now I know the truth**_

_**Paradise would never open for me even if it is real**_

_**I have done too many things,**_

**_Unforgivable things._**

_---_

_**Who…**_

_**Who am I?**_

_**What have I been fighting for?**_

_---_

_**I was once an outcast, abandoned by my own pack**_

_**A lone wolf**_

_**Banned by my kind I ruled over humans**_

_**Then I met them**_

_---_

_**To this moment **_

_**I still can't figure out why I was stupid enough to follow you**_

_---_

_**It wasn't for Paradise**_

_---_

_**Was I just a pawn?**_

_---_

_**NO!**_

_**I will hold on to this fact to the brink of death!**_

_**I wasn't used!**_

_**I believe…**_

_**It was because I had found a home**_

_**A pack**_

_**And I had a place**_

_**No matter how much I yelled at you, growled, bite you **_

_**I wasn't alone any longer**_

_**I realize that now... **_

_---_

_**Yes **_

_**I believe that is it for the brothers I had gained,**_

**_Not that I would let them know that_**

_**Not even as you stop to see if I am okay**_

**_Instead of chasing after Cheza_**

_---_

"Tsume! Are you all right!"

_---_

_**The answer is no **_

**_But I can not tell you that_**

**_So I will rest awhile _**

'_I'm a little tired that's all.' _

'_Go after him! I'll meet with you later!'_

_---_

_**I feel…**_

_**I must tell him…**_

_**He has the right**_

_---_

'_He's dead.'_

'_Hige asked me to put him down'_

'_I don't feel like moving anymore either…'_

'_I knew it all along, somewhere deep down.'_

'_I knew, and that is why I lived my life like I did.'_

'_When I met you I was certain.'_

'_It was so obvious that I wouldn't be the one to open paradise'_

_**All he does is stare at me**_

'_JUST GO!'_

_---_

"Tsume! Hang in there!"

**_For the first time ever I believe he is distressed_**

_**Fhe, Idiot**_

'_He has to be stopped!'_

"Grab on!"

_---_

**_I don't believe Kiba will ever now how much that open hand meant to me,_**

**_I do know why I came,_**

_**Screw Paradise**_

**_I had found a pack_**

_---_

'_Get the Hell out of here!'_

_---_

_**I'm glad he finally listened**_

_**I did not want him to see me die**_

_---_

_**I will give one last warriors howl! **_

"**_Goodbye White Wolf!"_**

'_Let's meet again, next time in Paradise'_


End file.
